Cutlass
Cutlass is the default weapon type used by Tetra in Hyrule Warriors & Hyrule Warriors Legends. Keeping with Tetra's status as the seafaring captain of the Tetra's Pirates, she wields a Cutlass and a flintlock pistol in combat, which befitting her role as seafarer has a Water Elemental Attribute. Tetra's historical entry indicates the pistol is infused with Magic, allowing it to fire magic bullets. Its Strong Attack allows Tetra to fire bullets that produce a pool of water which breaks down enemy defenses. She can also create a triangular column of light by shooting magic water bullets at three points (representing the three corners of the triangle) during one of her combos. In addition to her Cutlass and Pistol, Tetra also uses a Bow and Light Arrows (like she did in the final battle against Ganondorf in The Wind Waker) during Boss Weak Point Smash and at the end of her Focus Spirit Attack. During her Focus Spirit End attack (which occurs automatically when her Magic runs out during Focus Spirit), she will combine the two pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom (based on the pieces she and Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule had in The Wind Waker) to create a burst of magic energy. Interestingly, during her Boss Weak Point Smash in Hyrule Warriors, Tetra performs a Spin Attack before jumping into the air to fire a Light Arrow from her bow at the Boss' weak point (this does not occur in Hyrule Warriors Legends due to all characters' Boss Weak Point Smashes being simplified to a burst of energy). She also uses the technique in some of her combos in both games. In Tetra's victory cutscene, she is shown to quite adept at twirling her pistol around her finger and skillfully sheathes both her cutlass & pistol by throwing them up in the air, before grabbing the cutlass as it falls back down and putting into the scabbard on her hip, while the pistol lands onto her back. Her default Level 1 is the Pirate Cutlass and Pistol. Her Level 2 is the Jeweled Cutlass and Pistol (which resembles a Blunderbuss). Her Level 3 is the Regal Cutlass and Pistol. Weapon Levels *''Level 1'' - Pirate Cutlass *''Level 2'' - Jeweled Cutlass *''Level 3'' - Regal Cutlass (Hyrule Warriors Legends) *''Level 4'' - Regal Cutlass + *''Level 4+'' - Cutlass of Light Pistols *''Level 1'' - Pirate Pistol *''Level 2'' - Jeweled Pistol *''Level 3'' - Regal Pistol (Hyrule Warriors Legends) *''Level 4'' - Regal Pistol + *''Level 4+'' - Pistol of Light Summoned Items *Bow/Light Arrows *Triforce of Wisdom Theory This weapon type marks the first time in The Legend of Zelda series that hand-held firearms (as Cannon-based artillery has appeared in various titles) are depicted. Though this may be seen as an anachronism by some, given the presence of Cannons during Era of the Great Sea, flintlock-based firearms would be completely within the realm of plausibility. Its presence in Hyrule Warriors Legends as a weapon used by the pirate Tetra is likely a reference to use of flintlock pistols and cutlasses by pirates during the Golden Age of Piracy. Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Cutlass Pirate Cutlass (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Pirate Cutlass from Hyrule Warriors Legends File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Cutlass Jeweled Cutlass (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Jeweled Cutlass from Hyrule Warriors Legends File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Cutlass Regal Cutlass (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Regal Cutlass from Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends Cutlass Pirate Cutlass (Level 1 Cutlass).png|Pirate Cutlass & Pistol Hyrule Warriors Legends Cutlass Jeweled Cutlass & Pistol (Level 3 Cutlass).png|Jeweled Cutlass & Pistol Hyrule Warriors Legends Cutlass Regal Cutlass & Pistol (Level 3 Cutlass).png|Regal Cutlass & Pistol Hyrule Warriors Cutlass Gunslinger Tetra (Victory Cutscene).png|Tetra skillfully twirling her pistol round her finger in her victory cutscene in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Cutlass Jeweled Cutlass (Victory Cutscene).png|Tetra wielding her Jeweled Cutlass & Pistol in her victory cutscene from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Cutlass Regal Cutlass (Victory Cutscene).png|Tetra wielding her Regal Cutlass & Pistol in her victory cutscene from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Cutlass Regal Cutlass (Victory Cutscene PH).png|Tetra sheathing her Regal Cutlass & Pistol in her victory cutscene from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Legends Tetra Pirate Leader Tetra (Battle Intro).png|Pirate Leader Tetra wielding her Pirate Cutlass & Pistol in her battle intro cutscene from Hyrule Warriors Legends Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Swords